Rearmando la vida
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: y si la Cazadora J no hubiera muerto luego de que su nave fuera derribada , si aquel trio legendario le "curo " todo su mal y ahora ella trata de rearmar su vida queriendo olvidar todo lo que tubo que ver con su antigua vida pero las sombras del pasado siempre te seguiran incluso en el mas minimo detalle
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Habia pasado tiempo desde que aquello sucedió , ese momento en que su vida había cambiado desde que todo rastro de su antigua vida se despego de su conciencia siendo remplazada por vergüenza y querer escapar de todo rastro de su antiguo ser pero no se puede escapar del pasado este te seguirá eternamente.

en una de las tantas rutas de Sinnoh una mujer joven con el cabello plateado caminaba bajo la lluvia sin importarle nada solo dejaba que el agua le cayera por el cabello sin rumbo , sin Hogar , sin nada solo recuerdos de lo que le había sucedido hace solo unos días atrás

Dias antes

Luego de que su nave se destruyera ella apenas y salió con vida de esos escombros herida, agotada por primera vez temiendo que este fuera su Fin salió arrastrándose para solo observar a aquel trio que le mandaron a capturar solo los observo apretando los dientes mientras aquellas tres pokemons la observaban

― _vienen a acabar con esto? Pues háganlo no les tengo miedo_ ―Mascullo entre dientes mientras los tres pokemons se limitaban a mirarla como analizando o debatiendo algo

― _que esperan!?_ ―Grito ella ya arta de que solo la observaran en silencio

El trio del lago solo la observo y comenzaron a canalizar fuerza ella esperaba el último ataque como todo guerrero espero su final pero sintió algo en su cuerpo algo se estaba formando se separaba de todo su ser para luego ser expulsado una esfera negra que emanaba un aura de pura maldad habia abandonado su cuerpo ante el asombro y la debilidad solo cayo inconsciente. Cuando recupero sus fuerzas solo observo donde se encontraba una cueva lejos de donde habia quedado su nave observo el cielo ya era de noche con la vista trato de distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba sin éxito se levanto y salió comenzando a caminar sin rumbo , no se detenía para nada en su cabeza varios recuerdos de sus actos pasado la atormentaban , antes no sentía remordimiento ni culpa pero ahora se sentía devastada , impotente , le carcomían las culpas de lo que iso a todos esos entrenadores solo por dinero que le habían hecho aquel trio que le iso a su conciencia esa y otras cosas se preguntaba mientras caminaba , llego hasta un pequeño Pueblo donde al parecer la mayoría ya dormía porque las luces estaban apagadas del todo , solo pudo observar una casa que estaba con la luz encendida y fue hacia dicho lugar

― _a lo que eh llegado…_ ―Pensó J cuando toco la puerta y una señora ya de edad avanzada le abrió la puerta esta al verla con la ropa destruida y algo herida de inmediato la invito a pasar

― _por Arceus que le sucedió señorita? Se encuentra bien?_ ―Pregunto la anciana mientras hacia que J se sentara

― _si, me encuentro bien , algo cansada y hambrienta pero estoy bien_ ―Dijo ella mientras la señora le serbia algo de Té

― _descuida te dare algo de comer y ropa nueva , dime y tus Pokemons? Por ver que viajabas deberías llevar alguno con tigo_ ―Dijo ella y J recién reparo en algo observo su cintura y si no traia las pokebolas de Ariados , Salamence y Drapion cosa que ya pensó lo peor ya que cuando volvió a ver su nave solo encontró ruinas ya que termino explotando por completo

― _ellos…bueno ya no están con migo_ ―Dijo ella observando a la anciana quien al escucharlo se freno y observo

― _oh es una pena escuchar eso_ ―Dijo ella y luego se fue para volver con ropa nueva quien se la entrego a J

― _eran de mi hija pero ella ya no vive aquí son casi iguales creo que te que quedara_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa y J solo observo aquella ropa para levantarse

― _muchas Gracias disculpe hacia donde esta el baño?_ ―Pregunto ella y la anciana se lo señalo

J entro y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa ,llevaba una camisa azul oscuro , un pantalón gris claro , una gabardina de color marron clara y botas altas negras ella solo se observo en el espejo no le quedaba mal , vio su peinado y observo varios artículos para pelo y varias cosas mas tomo unas tijeras y se observo

― _no volveré a ser J nunca mas todo esto incluso el peinado es propiedad de J no mia…_ ―Dijo ella y comenzó a cortarlo un poco y acomodarlo para que ya no quedara rastro de J

Cuando salió solo observo a la anciana que seria un plato de sopa caliente en la mesa ella al observar a J sonrio y le ofreció para que coma ella se cento y agradeció la comida donde comenzó a comer una vez que termine la señora le dijo donde podía dormir era el antiguo cuarto de su Hija ella acepto y se rescoto para dormir pero aunque lo intentara no podía coinsiliar el sueño solo un mero minuto de paz y el recuerdo de sus actos la atormentaban así siguió unas horas hasta caer dormida por el agotamiento cuando despertó y observo que ya era de Dia decidió levantarse y irse no sin antes agradecerle a la señora su Hospitalidad

― _muchas gracias por su Ayuda señora_ ―dijo ella tranquilamente y la anciana sonrio

― _no fue nada espero que haber encontrado al trio legendario la haya echo cambiar de vida cazadora J_ ―Dijo ella y J abrió los ojos de sorpresa desde cuando lo sabia?

― _pero..co_ ―no podía articular palabras cuando la señora siguió hablando

― _lo supe desde que vi como llegaste pero no sentí nada maldad en ti es mas te veias atormentada por todo lo que hiciste , aparte te escuche cuando hablabas con tigo misma en el baño y en la noche con tus constantes pesadillas_ ―Dijo ella y J se golpeo la palma en su frente por lo que sucedió en el Baño

― _aun así muchas gracias por ayudarme y no cerrarme la puerta en la cara_ ―Dijo ella y la señora solo sonrio

― _no fue nada pero me podrías decir tu verdadero nombre por favor?_ ―Pregunto ella y J solo asintió hace mucho que no usaba su verdadero nombre

― _Me Llamo Jane_ _―_ Dijo ella dando una pequeña sonrisa

Presente

Ella solo observo el cielo mientras este dejaba de llover y las nubes comenzaban a disiparse dejando ver las estrellas ella al ver esto siguió su camino cuando a la distancia distinguió 3 pokemons dos Gliscor y un pequeño Gligar que al parecer recién habia nacido este era perseguido por unos cazadores para meterlo en una Jaula junto a aquellos Gliscor , J al ver quello solo sintio que era momento de remedirá todo lo que habia echo

― _Salamence ve.._ ―Dijo ella al sentir que no traia sus Pokebolas solo se limito a observar a todo el lugar para luego observar una rama ella la tomo y gracias a un entrenamiento que iso logro golpear a ambos Cazadores antes de que estos lanzaran sus Pokemons ellos solo la observaron con Miedo al reconocerla

― _es J! pense que estaba muerta!_ ―Grito uno tratando de sacar una pokebola pero J le pateo la mano y ella lo observo

― _liberaran a los Gliscor ahora si no quieren que los lastime de la forma mas dolorosa existente_ ―Dijo ella en un tono amenazador y ambos solo abrieron la Jaula de los Gliscor y ambos fueron hacia donde estaba su cria cuando los vio liberarse J los noqueo a ambos y mediante a la radio de ellos llamo a la oficial Jenny ella solo los ato a un árbol y perforo y averió el motor dl vehículo por cualquier cosa para luego irse

Al seguir caminando solo se quedo Pensando que tendría que tener otros Pokemons si quería protegerse ademas de ayudar en algunos casos como sucedió hace poco pero no tenia nada ella solo metió su mano en sus bolsillos y cintio unas cosas en la gabardina ella al sacar dichos objetos los observo eran Pokebolas ellas al observarla conto un total de tres nada mas se veian algo viejas pero funcionales ya que al tocar el medio de una esta se agrando así que aun funcionaban tenia Pokebolas ahora necesitaba capturar a algún Pokemon pero donde encontraría uno y mas aun como lo atraparía si no tenia ninguno para defenderse ella misma

― _Gli! , Gligar!_ ―ella solo observo el cielo y vio al pequeño Gligar quien le había rescatado a sus padres ella se acerco un poco y el pequeño salto a su Hombro ella sonrió un poco al observarlo

― _vienes a agradecerme por haber salvado a tus padres?_ ―Pregunto ella y el pequeño asintio para luego observar que ambos Gliscor llegaron y el pequeño bajo del hombro de J para luego sacar una pokebola del bolsillo de la Ex Cazadora y se lo puso en la mano

― _quieres que te atrape?_ ―Pregunto ella y el Gligar asintio ella solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y lanzo la pokebola atrapando al Gligar cuando lo saco este se acerco a sus Padres y se despidió ambos Padres solo se fueron sabiendo que su cria estaría bien

― _Bien creo que es hora de irnos_ ―Dijo J y Gligar subió a su hombro mientras J solo comenzó a caminar como si nada con aquel Pokemon hay

Habia pasado cerca de un año y medio desde que su "accidente" ocurrió ademas de darla por muerta le daba carta blanca para comenzar de nuevo y en ese tiempo se había dedicado a viajar para olvidar todo sobre su pasado hasta había capturado otro Pokemon una Espeon quien la había retado a una batalla y había conseguido un Huevo de Pokemon que estaba abandonado en la ruta así que se dedico a mantener caliente aquel Huevo para saber que nacería de Hay , así paso unos días hasta que al tomar un Ferry rumbo a Kanto el Huevo comenzó a brillar al estar en la cubierta y presenciar eso varios pasajeros se acercaron para ver el Huevo del cual al dejar de brillar salió un Gible quien al verla solo pensó que era su madre cuando salió del Huevo y quiso caminar se cayo y comenzó a llorar ella no sabía qué Hacer así que lo tomo y acaricio este se calmo a todos les enterneció aquella escena , un Doctor Pokemon que estaba a bordo y prescencio el resultado se ofreció para revisar a aquel Gible para ver que todo haya salido bien una vez que lo iso y observo que todo estaba bien solo se lo devolvió a J quien solo lo tenia cargando hasta llegar a Kanto.

Cuando había llegado a Ciudad Carmin ella solo emprendió su camino hacia una casa que había comprado hacia poco ya había mandado sus cosas para dicho hogar y solo debía llegar luego de un corto camino hacia el lugar que gracia a los cruces que estaban accesibles ese dia no demoro en llegar a su destino ella solo se paro en una montaña que daba al lugar donde ahora vivirá y al observarlo comenzó a caminar hacia su residencia que estaba junto a otra ella solo observo a sus vecinos y observo un Mister Mine regando las plantas ella mucha importancia no le dio y entro a dicha casa justo al momento exacto que la otra puerta se abrió

― _Ash recuerda que esta tarde iremos a saludar a la nueva vecina que dijeron que llegaba hoy!_ ―La voz de delia se iso escuchar cuando un Joven salió de la casa este traia solo una playera negra y su gorra mientras tenia a Pikachu en su hombro

― _Claro Mamá estare en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak quiero que todos conozcan a los Pokemons que traje de Unova_ ―Dijo Ash y salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio cuando ya no estaba en la visibilidad de la otra casa J salió junto a su Gible acompañado de espeon y su recién evolucionado Gliscor para que el pequeño pudiera movilizarse mejor para que luego comience a entrenar ya que se veía con ánimos de pelear

― _este parece un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo … no hay nada que me recuerde a aquella Mujer_ ―Dijo J para luego ir hacia el patio de atrás justo al momento en que varios tauros pasaron corriendo por hay seguidos por Ash para atraparlos detrás de este otros pokemons venían para ayudarlo

* * *

 **bueno aqui termina el fic me gustaria aclarar las razones por las que ise este fic la primera es que bueno la cazadora J es alguien duro de matar y no me convencio mucho su "muerte" ademas de que bueno no hay nada de ella en el fandom y eso que fue un buen personaje y por eso pense en hacer este fic jaja ya bueno no se que mas decir solo les digo que este fic seria antes de Kalos asi que tal vez Ash viaje a Kalos mas adelante pero seria de mi forma de vista ya que no me vi casi nada de Pokemon XY jaja pero tratare de hacerlo un poco apegado sin mas me despido bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pasaron unos meses y el destino hacia que ni Ash ni J se cruzasen en ningún momento cosa que casi no sepan que están cerca el uno del otro , cosa que a J sin saber le encantaba esa tranquilidad del Pueblo paleta su Vecina Delia era amable con ella era una de las Pocas personas que le hablaba ella le conto que su Hijo se encontraba en Kalos terminando su Viaje ella no pregunto el nombre ni nada era lo que menos le importaba a J en esos momentos de su vida , en el poco tiempo de vivir ahí se había hecho de buenos amigos aunque siempre que pasaba por el laboratorio del Profesor Oak y observaba la reserva había Pokemon que le resultaban Familiares pero mucho.

Había anochecido y ella solo se quedaba fuera observando la Luna ver ese cuerpo celestial le traía una gran Paz ella solo estaba junto a sus tres Pokemon Gliscor ,Gible y Espeon observando la Luna

― _es una Hermosa noche_ ―Ella solo observaba la Luna cuando Su Espeon miro para el Bosque algo le llamo la atención

― _Espeon_ ―Dijo el Pokemon observando hacia los Arboles unas Luces

― _Que sucede Espeon?_ ―Pregunto ella al observar a su Pokemon quien señalo el bosque donde se veían barias luces

― _vengan vamos a ver…_ _―_ J de su bolsillo saco lo que parecía un pequeño mango ella apretó un botón para mostrar un Garrote eléctrico

J se adentro en aquel bosque sin la menor Idea de que era lo que buscaba gracias a la visión de Glisco no se perdió, solo buscaba con la mirada el lugar de donde venían aquellas luces hasta que las encontró ella se acerco lentamente y lo que vio la dejo en Shock una nave parecía a la que una ves tubo hay en ese Claro ella pudo observar a varios Hombres cargando estatuas de Pokemons ella solo retrocedía lento cuando vio que ya podía salir corriendo lo iso no sabía porque pero lo iso huyo del lugar sus Pokemon la siguieron , J entro corriendo a la casa y cerro con Seguro todo puertas y ventanas ella solo se quedo en su cuarto sola mirando a todos lados como con Miedo

― _Jane, Jane , Jane pequeña y Miedosa Jane no puedes huir de lo que somos_ ―Una voz resonaba por toda la Casa J solo la observaba tenia aun su garrote eléctrico en su mano

― _quien eres?_ ―Pregunto ella mirando a todos lados en eso la puerta que había dejado con Seguro se habría lentamente

― _yo? Pues soy tu y es hora de que volvamos a ser Una sola_ ―De la puerta entro otra versión de la Cazadora J solo que esta tenía su traje puesto ,lentes además de estar acompañada de sus antiguos Pokemon

― _no…jamás volveré a ser como tú!_ ―Ella le lanzo un golpe con el garrote a lo que su contra parte le doblo el brazo y la arrojo por la ventana J solo se levantaba lentamente observando cómo su antiguo ser solo caminaba hacia la ventana y saltaba

― _es inútil Jane es hora de que volvamos a ser una sola_ ―la antigua j solo observo a sus Pokemons y les ordeno atacar , pero no conto con que los Pokemon nuevos de J la defendieran ella los observo y sonrio levanto su mano y disparo tres veces transformándolos en estatuas de bronce las cuales ellas simplemente los toco y se agrietaron destruyéndolas

― _No!_ ―Grito ella y luego vieron como le apunto con se rayo y disparo el desteyo de lus fue tal que la dejo ciega

― _Aaah!_ ―J pego un grito saltando de la cama y por error tirando a espeon quien dormía hay

― _un sueño?...fue todo un simple sueño?_ ―Se pregunto ella mirando el cuarto todo n silencio tomo el relog y observo el horario 4:34 de la mañana ella solo se froto la cara del cansancio y fue hacia un cuarto cerrado con llave ella lo abrió y observo dentro hay habia en una vitrina de cristal estaba su traje destruido ella solo paso la mano por el cristal

― _Años de mi vida haciendo ese maldito trabajo…_ ―Dijo ella par luego salir de ese cuarto y volver a cerrar con llave la puerta

Ella solo se fue a afuera a ver el Amanecer quería estar tranquila un poco para despejar su mente tratar de olvidar lo que jamás podrá hacer

Paso unos meses y no había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla todo estaba yendo normal en su vida incluso había conseguido un trabajo en un restaurante no era una gran cocinera así que lo logro de Mesera en el restaurante de su Vecina la paga era buena para sobrellevarse

― _Buenos días señora Delia_ ―J observo a delia mientras entraba

― _buenos Dias Jane puedes ayudarme?_ ―Pregunto ella y J asintio y se puso a trabajar

Mientras lo hacía Delia encendio la Tv del restaurante y donde salió un programa sobre los diferentes entrenadores y campeones donde se mostro dos personas de fuerte Impacto para J la primera era una Mujer de su edad con el cabello rubio que le cubria un ojo otra ella solo tubo que ver su peinado para deducir quien era

― _Cynthia…_ ―J al ver el televisor solo sudaba y apretaba los dientes los recuerdos con ella no eran nada lindos que se dia

" _me arrebataste el titulo que te dije muchas veces que anelaba…te burlaste de mi… y ahora sonries con esa actitud simpatica…si todos supieran la clase de arbok que eres "_ J solo sudaba y miraba aquella pantalla al ver a Cynthia sonreir ante la cámara la cual cambio de enfoque hacia otra Mujer con el cabello negro algo gris y ropa blanca

" _Diantha…a ustedes no las olvidare mi corazón estará libre de toda maldad pero eso no quire decir que las haya perdonado..arruinar mis sueños , mi infancia , mis inicios como entrenadora , quitarme tanto el titulo de Sinnoh como el de Kalos y luego decir que todo fue mi culpa al volverme una criminal…ustedes crearon al monstruo que ya desapareció pero que dejo un gran daño…"_ J solo solo miraba la pantalla mientras trataba de tranquilizarse por suerte el Restaurante estaba vacio y nadie la vio pasar por eso pero para Delia no fue así y se acerco a ella

― _Jane se encuentra bien?_ _―_ Pregunto Delia al verla así J solo entro en si y la observo

― _s..si estoy bien_ ―Dijo ella mirando el suelo

― _si quieres puedes irte a Casa hoy ah estado lento todo así que yo podre hacerme cargo ve a descansar_ ―Dijo Delia y J asintió y salió de Hay

Cuando llego a su casa sus Pokemon fueron a saludarla ella solo al verlos no pudo evitar ver a Ariados,Drapion y Salamance

― _ya..no están…mis primeros y verdaderos amigos…._ ―ella solo s cayo y abrazo sus rodillas para comenzar a Llorar

― _debo..calmarme…tal vez una ducha me tranquilice …_ ―dijo ella y fue a ducharse

― _Debo calmarme…no dejes que esos recuerdos te atormenten_ ―J mientras pasaba su mano por su cuerpo para limpiarse el Jabon solo se daba esas palabras de animo tratando de olvidar lo que una vez fue

― _ya es cosa del pasado olvidalo Jane J y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella ya no existe_ ―J paso las manos por sus pechos mientras sentía el agua correr siguió ese recorrido por sus piernas quería olvidar , dejar de pensar en eso y solo una ducha podria lograrlo

Ya habiendo terminado y haciendo un calor de los mil demonios ese verano ella solo se recostó en ropa interior para estar algo fresca esa noche luego cayo rendida a los brazos de morfeo.

J solo observa lo que parecía una Casa enorme del calibre de una Mansion ella comenzó a caminar inconscientemente observando todo le parece muy familiar ese lugar

― _este lugar se me hace muy familiar…_ ―Dijo ella observando el pasillo las pinturas y Jarrones

― _Skorupi,Spinarak,Bagon no están emocionados mañana comenzaremos nuestro viaje con nuestras amigas_ ―J escucho esa voz viniendo de un cuarto ella al abrir la puerta observo a una niña de cabello plateado atado con dos moños rojos y un vestido verde claro acompañado de un pequeño Skorupi,Spinarak y Bagon

― _esa…soy yo…_ ―Dijo J para luego un fuerte As de luz iso que cerrara los ojos para verse esta vez en una arena de combate

― _jamas…pense que ustedes me arian esto….pense que las tres éramos amigas…_ ―J pudo observar a su versión adolecente parada con lagrimas en los ojos mientras en el suelo estaba un Drapion derrotado

― _amigas? No me hagas reir Jane jamás podríamos hacer sido tus amigas aunque nos pagaran solo te usamos para llegar a la sima_ ―J observo de quienes eran las Voces ella observo de quien se trataban era una versión Joven de Cynthia y Diantha

― _debi suponerlo…_ ―Dijo ella observando aquello mientras apretaba los dientes

Luego de otro As de luz esta vez estaba lloviendo en medio del bosque J busco con la mirada algo que le hiciera saber de que se trataba

― _entonces..aceptas venir con migo?_ ―ella escucho la voz de un hombre y se giro para ver el momento en que Jane dejaba de existir para convertirse en J

― _si …acepto no tengo nada que perder , no tengo a nadie_ ―Dijo su antigua ser con una mirada Seria mientras tenia a sus Pokemon en su espalda

― _el momento en que todo comenzó para mi…_ ―Dijo J observando aquello

― _y el momento que debes volver_ ―J solo se volteo para ver un rayo que le golpeo en los Pies

― _ahora si te tengo Jane fuiste muy fácil de atrapar viste el porque nos convertimos en J por esas ingratas a las que una vez llamamos amigas nosotras no necesitamos amigas las personas son traicioneras y mentirosas te utilizan hasta que ya no te necesitan_ ―mientras su antiguo ser hablaba el rayo iba convirtiendo lentamente a J en bronce

― _espero que ser una estatua de bronce te haga ver eso_ ―cuando dijo eso el bronce termino de cerrarse aprisionándola

J como la otra vez despertó con un grito para darse cuenta que solo estaba en su cuarto y que todo habia sido un sueño notando que ya era de dia solo se levanto y fue por el periódico al salir obsrvo a Delia

― _buenos días_ ―Saludo J

― _Buenos días Jane_ ―Dijo Delia sonriendo

― _que la tiene de buen Humor?_ ―Pregunto ella

― _mi hijo regresa hoy de Kalos ya que gano la liga de esa Region_ ―Dijo Delia con una sonrisa

― _que bueno por el_ ―Dijo ella para luego entrar a la casa

Ya mas tarde fue a trabajar en el restaurante todo estaba tranquilo cuando la puerta de dicho establecimiento se abrió

― _bienveni…._ ―J quedo en Shock al ver quien estaba parado en frente de ella un joven de cabello oscuro , Z volteadas en sus mejillas una gorra roja y una chaqueta azul y blanca ademas de un Pikachu en su hombro

― _Ash Ketchum…_ ―Dijo J al observarlo quien Ash también la observaba ya que le parecía familiar


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

J solo observaba a Ash tratando de ocultar su Nerviosismo de tenerlo en Frente luego de ser el quien la derroto tres veces Seguidas , el muchacho solo observaba a J un poco dudoso ella le rogaba a Arceus que no la recordase.

―Oh debes ser Nueva , soy Ash Ketchum encantado ―Dijo Ash sonriendo y extendiéndole la Mano Jane demoro en reaccionar lentamente le apretó la Mano

―So...Soy Jane ― Dijo J nerviosa no sabía Porque pero de solo tener a ese Muchacho cerca tenía Ganas de Salir Corriendo

―¿Ash? ¿Eres tú ? ―Pregunto Delia en la Cocina del local

―Si Mamá ―Ash fue hacia la Cocina a Jane le temblaban las Piernas como podía ser que ese Muchacho la Dejara Así casi a Punto del Colapso, pero dándole las gracias a Arceus de que Ash sea tan duro que no lo reconoció.

Ya terminando su Turno regreso a su Casa para descansar no termino de entrar y se desplomo en una Cilla ella solo estaba Agitada y Sudorosa por los Nervios , Jane miro hacia el frente y vio un Vaso de Agua levitando ella observo hacia abajo a Espeon dándole el vaso con sus Poderes , Jane solo sonrio al ver ese Gesto

―Gracias Espeon ―Dijo ella para luego Beber del agua mientras Espeon se recostaba en su Regazo Ella se quedo casi todo lo que quedo de la Tarde en su casa limpiando junto a sus Pokemon.

pero llegada la Noche ella solo se Recostó en su Cama aun no llegaba el Aire acondicionado que Ordeno hacia ya dos dias y el calor era Insoportable que decidió dormir Solo con un Bikini negro de Dos Piezas que era lo único que tenía a Mano esos momentos . Eran las 2:35 de la Mañana y Jane escucho unos ruidos en su Casa al abrir los ojos se coloco una Bata y del Armario saco un Garrote eléctrico que tenia por Seguridad , ella bajo lentamente la Escalera con el Objeto en Mano escucho unos ruidos en su Cocina y Lentamente fue hacia ella al entrar encendió la Luz y solo observo a Su Gible quien había tirado unas Cacerolas en busca de Comida.

―Gible me Asustaste ―Dijo Ella dando un Suspiro y le dio algo de Comer a su Pokemon quien satisfecho volvió a Dormir Cuando apago la Luz volvió a escuchar Ruidos pero esta vez de Fuera cuando fue a ver Gliscor ya estaba en la Ventana Patrullando también.

―Ves algo Gliscor? ―Pregunto Jane mirando a su Pokemon el señalo al Bosque

―Tenia que ser el Bosque ―Dijo ella y comenzó a correr junto a Gliscor para el lugar

pero al llegar a la Entrada observo algo que emitía dos destellos en eso Un pulso dragón fue lanzado hacia ella pero logro esquivarlo

―Sigues igual de Ágil desde cuando éramos Jóvenes no lo crees Diantha? ―Del bosque Apareció Cynthia junto a Su Garchomp quien tenía una mirada Seria

―Si pero seguirá Siendo buena entrenadora? ―Pregunto Diantha apareciendo también junto a su Gardevoir

―¡Ahora Mismo recuperare lo que Era mio ! ―Grito Jane y Gliscor se preparo para el combate

Gliscor tomando velocidad ataco con Tijera X a Garchomp quien le freno el ataque con Garra dragon mientras Gardevoir con sus Poderes Psiquicos lo golpeaba en el Suelo cuando intento Levantarse Garchomp lo hirio con Cuchillada , Glisto solo hacia un Gesto de Dolor ante eso pero No duro Mucho ya que Garchomp Ataco con Pulso dragon derrotando a Gliscor

―Y volviste a Perder ―Dijo Cynthia son una sonrisa en su Rostro Jane solo apretaba los dientes

―No crees que es Hora de terminar con esto ? ―Pregunto Diantha y Cynthia asintió y ordenaron atacar a Jane quien retrocedió al ver como cargaban el Meteoro Dragon y la Bola Sombra Ella solo espero el Ataque .

que fue frenado por un Rayo que Volvió En Bronce a los Cuatro Jane solo abrió los ojos de Sorpresa al ver detrás suyo su Vieja Nave y a ella montada sobre Salamance

―No pudiste con esas dos, que vergüenza Jane ―Era J quien solo descendió y quedo parada en frente Jane ataco con su Garrote el cual los golpes solo Atravesaban a J pero sin hacerle Daño

―Es momento de volver a Ser Una ―Dijo J y toco el Brazo de Jane y este comenzó a vestirse con su Antigua Ropa Jane trataba Inútilmente de quitárselo ya que no quería saber de su Pasado otra ves

―Volveremos a ser una sola ―J salto sobre Jame como si fuera un Animal Carnívoro Jane abrió los ojos de Golpe se dio cuenta de que todo Había Sido un Sueno , ella observo su Reloj las 6:05 ya era momento de ir al Trabajo así que se Aseo y vistió para ir no sin antes guardar en sus Pokebolas a sus Pokemon para luego irse al trabajo Al llegar solo observo a Delia acomodar las Mesas ella la Ayudo y en un Santiamén terminaron y ahora debían de esperar a los Clientes , para Mala suerte de Jane Ash estaba Ayudando también y ella trataba de parecer Tranquila cosa que no Lograba

―Oiga Esta Sopa me Quemo la Lengua ―Un Hombre que parecía un Pandillero miro a Jane

―Mesera que no me escucha esta Sopa me quemo la Lengua! ―Grito el y Jane lo miro

―Pues tenga Cuidado que esta Caliente ―Dijo ella seria al ver el temperamento del Sujeto

―Quiero mi dinero de vuelta! ―El se levanto y le arrojo el plato a Jane quien lo esquivo y le doblo el brazo el Hombre se arrodillo del dolor

―Ahora se disculpara y pagara por el Plato roto si no quiere que le rompa su brazo en seis lugares diferentes ―Dijo ella de forma Amenazante el hombre dejo un Dineral en la Mesa

―Lo siento no fue mi intención , en verdad debía de tener más cuidado pero ya suélteme por favor ―Pidió el y Jane lo soltó y el se fue

―La proxima vaya a tomar sopa en Digimon Idiota ―Dijo ella y Ash abrió los ojos de Sorpresa

―esa Expresión …¿Cazadora J? ―Pregunto Ash dejando Helada a Jane.

Jane observaba a Ash Nerviosa como era posible que con esa frace tipica que dice se hubiera Delatado sola

―Eh...no se dé quien Habla ―Dijo ella y Ash solo asintió y siguió con lo suyo pero J sabia que eso no quedaría así y debía indagar mas Ya habiendo pasado el Medio Día Jane fue hacia donde estaba Delia por su Paga como era Viernes ya debía cobrarla.

―Aquí tienes Jane ―Dijo delia dándole el Dinero en un sobre

―Muchas Gracias nos vemos el Lunes ―Dijo ella y Salió de Hay Ash luego de terminar lo suyo salió detrás de Jane para espiarla

la siguió hacia un supermercado del pueblo Ash se quedo escondido esperándola cuando Salio ella solo camino un poco y se detuvo

―Ash se que estas aquí te agradecería que me ayudaras con las compras ―Dijo ella y Ash salió de su escondite desconcertado

―Está bien ―Dijo el y tomo unas bolsas y comenzó a seguirla a su Casa Cuando llego el se asombro al ver que era su Vecina al entrar a su casa vio como líbero a sus Pokemon.

―Vaya que paso con Salamance,Drapion y Ariados? ―Pregunto Ash al ver a Gible,Gliscor y Espeon

―No se que fue de ellos ―Dijo ella tranquila y Ash dio un Salto y la Señalo

―Sabia que eras tu Cazadora J ―Dijo Ash y Los pokemon de J se pusieron en una postura de defensa frente a su entrenadora

―Escucha Ash, si soy yo La cazadora J pero ya no mas ahora me Llamo Jane una joven Mujer oriunda de Sinnoh en busca de una vida Tranquila y Alejada del Pasado y te pediría que no volviéramos hablar del tema te Parece? ―Pregunto ella y Ash la miro

―De acuerdo ―Dijo el y Jane le dio un baso de Juego

―Ten por ayudarme con las compras ―Dijo ella y Ash lo acepto y lo tomo

―Muchas Gracias , ahora si no le molesta me iré a Casa ―Dijo él y salió de la Casa pero no fue a la Suya. Ash en si trepo un árbol que Había en el Jardín de su casa que daba para una de las Ventanas de la Casa el se quedo hay un rato espiando cuando Jane entro al parecer era su Cuarto

―Vaya es su Cuarto ―Dijo el y siguio observando cuando la vio a ella desabrocharse la Camisa que tenia lentamente mientras se miraba en un espejo Ash solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero no Aparto la vista , cuando lo Hizo vio o creyó ver que no llevaba sujetador cosa que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer

―Te encuentras bien? ―Pregunto Jane al verlo Ash abrió los ojos y vio que traía un sostén deportivo color Piel

―Auch ...mi cabeza ―Dijo el mirando borroso Jane lo tenía en su sala mientras lo vendaba Ash tenía moretones y cortes por toda la cara ella por ultimo le coloco una bandita con el dibujo de Mew y rio un poco

―No creía que eras un Pervertido―Dijo ella riendo un Poco Ash no dijo nada

solo agradeció que lo ayudara y se fue Jane solo se paso acomodando todo en su casa luego de la "visita" de Ash y ya en al atardecer cortaron la electricidad cosa que le molesto y llamo a la central eléctrica donde le informaron como a todos que se debía a un grupo de Voltorb que se alojaron hay pero Surge ya estaba por encargarse , ella solo estaba en su cuarto mirando su Nuevo aire acondicionado.

―me lo traen hoy y no hay electricidad parece que el destino no me quiere, mejor me doy una ducha ―Dijo ella y fue al Baño

Una vez que se desvistio y se metio en la Ducha tomo una Esponja y comenzo a pasarla por su cuerpo enjabonandolo primero sus brazos lentamente fue bajando por su cuerpo primero por sus Pechos donde solo suspiro para ella el rose del agua fria le era muy relajante siguio con esa limpiesa hasta llegar por sus piernas y demas pasando por su intimidad lentamente y con cuidado se labo por Hay siendo algo sencible en esa Zona.

―Nada como un buen Baño ―Ella se quito el Jabón del cuerpo pasando sus Manos al hacerlo por sus Pechos estos dieron un pequeño rebote siguio asi enjuagándose un rato por todo su cuerpo cuando cerro los ojos para disfrutar del agua la Imagen de Ash salto como si de un espanto se tratase matando el momento

―Este Niño me atormentara de seguro ―Dijo ella para luego Salir del Baño y Secarse viendo que aun no habia Luz solo se puso un muy pequeño Pantalón corto que no dejaba nada a la Imaginacion y con el sostén deportivo por el Calor que seguiría asi unas semanas mas.

Ella ya logrando dormir solo volvió a tener una de sus Tantas Pesadillas pero esta era diferente. Jane abrio los ojos Para ver donde se encontraba se alarmo al ver la Cabina de su Nave al ver su ropa vio que tenia su Traje de Cazadora ella trato de salir corriendo pero al abrir la compuerta solo se encontró con Ash y sus pokemon esto eran torterra, Pikachu,Infernape,Gliscor y Staraptor todos estaban serios.

―No iras a ningun Lado ―Dijo Ash y sus Pokemon se prepararon para Atacar Jane solo lo observaba sin hacer nada trato de tomar sus Pokebolas pero no las tenia vio en su brazo que traia su Laser y le apunto a Ash

―Vamos dispara así podrás Defenderte solo un Disparo se necesita ―J apareció detrás de Jane con una sonrisa malvada Cuando los Pokemon de Ash iban a atacar el los detuvo

―Antes de que ataquen quiero Saber si todo lo que dijiste es verdad ―Dijo el y Jane asintio

―Lo que dije es Verdad quiero tener una vida tranquila lejos de mi pasado ―Dijo ella y Ash desapareció y apareció a su Derecha

―Bien yo seré tu guía para este viaje que aras ―Dijo el y desapareció

―va! Este mocoso arruinara todo ―J solo se fue Jane abrió los ojos lentamente ya que la luz de su lámpara le dio en los ojos ella solo observo que la electricidad regreso y encendió su aire acondicionado y volvio a dormir

―Mañana deberé hablar con Ash ―Dijo ella antes de dormir otra ves.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Ash se levantó de su cama muy temprano. Todas las preocupaciones respecto a cierta supuesta excriminal lo mantenían alerta. Meditó lo ocurrido el día anterior por millonésima vez mientras se daba un baño. "pervertido" su risa volvió a resonar en su mente, "no es como si hubiera querido espiarla por eso" se quejaba Ash.  
Por ser de mañana la imagen de ella con ese top color piel lo puso "firme". "¡con ella no!" gritó Ash para sus adentros y su "amiguito" se agachó decepcionado.  
Salió del baño y bajó para comer el desayuno que su madre le había preparado. Tragó con más voracidad que la usual como si se desquitara con la comida. Al igual que hizo la noche anterior.

―¿pasa algo Ash?― preguntó Delia. Su sentido maternal titilaba.  
Ash tragó antes de hablar.

―¿has notado algo raro en J?― preguntó Ash revolviendo la comida

―¿J?―Pregunto Delia sin saber de quién se Trataba

―digo Jane―Ash miro a Su madre

―ay hijo, apenas la conoces y ya le tienes un apodo ¿Qué con eso?―Dijo Delia con las manos en la cintura

―no, no, no, de hecho ya…la conocía…―Respondió Ash

―si?―Delia lo observo algo interesada por saber como la conoció

Ash se dio una cachetada mental por ese comentario.

―ella me ha ayudado mucho con el restaurante. Me imagino que debió darte una mano a ti también―siguió hablando Delia.

―aja―Ash rodo los ojos

"quería ayudarme a dejar este mundo" pensó Ash.

Dio unos últimos bocados fugaces y pasó la comida con el jugo.

―vamos pikachu-―su fiel compañero lo siguió.

No creía que iba a sacar algún indicio de su madre de que J estuviera haciendo algo sospechoso. Tenía que confrontarla una vez más tomando el control de la situación. Si resultaba el caso de que ella estuviera tramando algo se aseguraría de…

Ash abrió la puerta y quedó como piedra al ver a J parada justo en frente de él. Ambos se quedaron viendo un momento sin decir nada. Fue ella quien se atrevió a hablar primero.

―bu-buenos días― dijo ella.

―eh…buenos días― respondió Ash.

Otro momento de silencio.

―oh Jane. Buenos días ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-―dijo Delia.

―ah pues…yo…solo vine a hablar algo con Ash. Lo tomaré prestado― Jane tomó a Ash del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras pikachu los siguió preocupado por el bienestar de su entrenador.

―¿no le has dicho nada o sí?―le susurró ella.

―todavía no― respondió Ash.

Jane lo llevó a un lado del camino a la sombra de un árbol. Con cuidado y firmeza lo puso de espaldas al tronco.

―ya te dije que dejé mi vida anterior― le dijo.

―¿y debería creerte así no más? Trataste de matarme―Ash la miro de forma acusadora

―¡lo se! ¡y lo siento! ¡¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?!―Dijo ella gritando

Ash meditó un momento sus palabras.

―tengamos una batalla pokemon―Dijo Ash y Jane la miro y asintio

―Solo tengo a un Pokemon con migo en estos momentos Ve Gible!―Jane Saco a Gible quien solo dio un pequeño Grito

―Ve tu Pikachu ―Pikachu Salto del Hombro de su Entrenador para ir al combate

Pikachu ataco con Cola de Hierro Pero Gible usando excavar lo esquivo el raton eléctrico volvió a usarlo para sacarlo de la Tierra logrando eso pero al salir Gible lo ataco con Garra Dragón tomando por Sorpresa a Pikachu y mandándolo algo lejos Este se Levanto y ataco con Tacleada de Voltios pero Gible de un Salto lo esquivo y ataco con Drago Aliento hiriendo a Pikachu.

―Eres Buena en esto ―Dijo Ash observando el Nivel de Lucha de Jane

―Gracias pero basta de Elogios hay que terminar esto ―Dijo Jane y Gible ataco con Meteoro Dragón derrotando a Pikachu

―Bien Echo Gible estoy Orgullosa ―Jane le acaricio la Cabeza a Gible , este Solo se dejo Acarisiar pero al terminar paso a Brillar por la evolución

―Gible…―Jane vio como su Gible pasaba a ser un Gabite

―¡Gabite!―Grito el Pokemon y Jane le volvió a Acariciar la cabeza con una sonrisa

Después de la batalla Ash y Jane reposaron en la sombra del árbol. Otra vez estaban en silencio.

―bien, te creo―le dijo Ash.

―huh?―Jane lo miro

―vi tus lazos con tu pokemon. No me queda duda de que has cambiado…Jane―Dijo Ash dando un suspiro

Ella suspiró de alivio.

―¿significa que ya no vas a espiarme?― preguntó.

Ash dio un respingo y su rostro se ruborizó.

―no, prometo respetar tu privacidad-―dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

―aunque si quieres…por compensarte un poco puedo dejar que veas algo―Dijo ella mirándolo

Ash la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Jane se estaba jalando hacia abajo el cuello de su camisa.

―solo lo dices por molestarme―respondió Ash apartando la vista.

―je ¿y lo dices después de mirar?― Jane le picaba una mejilla con el dedo. Ash le apartó la mano y le dijo.

―no vi nada―Ash miro para otro lado rojo de verguenza

Jane se apartó de él y volvieron a estar en silencio. Eso parecía estar volviéndose su rutina.

―si quieres compensarme ¿puedes decirme cómo es que te volviste cazadora ilegal de pokemon?―quiso saber Ash.

Jane apartó la vista.

―por favor no me hagas decirlo. Te prometo que te lo contaré, solo no ahora― decía apartando la mirada

―oye…estas…?―el se levanto para verla

Ash le puso una mano en el hombro y ella volteó. Tenía los ojos aguados; al borde del llanto ¿en verdad ella era la misma persona que trató de asesinarlo en más de una ocasión? de no haber visto su vínculo con su pokemon pensaría que era una actuación muy convincente.

― lo siento…no quería…―antes de darse cuenta Ash ya se estaba disculpando.

―No. No es tu culpa― Jane lo sujetó de la mano.

―bueno, si no quieres…―Ash comenzó a hablar pero Jane lo cayo

―dije que te lo iba a contar a su debido tiempo. En serio, es lo menos que puedo hacer―Dijo ella tranquila

Jane le sonrió cálidamente. Definitivamente no quedaba rastro de la cazadora J.

―ok, si tú lo dices…eh…ya puedes soltarme―Dijo Ash mirando que Jane aun lo tenia de la mano

Jane miró fugazmente que aun sostenía la mano de Ash.

―¿que? ¿Te incomoda? No es como si quisiera rompértelo―Dijo ella sin soltar la mano

Ash recordó lo sucedido con ese sujeto y se puso nervioso. Trató de zafarse del agarre de Jane, pero ella no lo soltaba.

―igual dudo que puedas hacerlo. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco―Dijo Ash con un poco de Ego

Jane levantó una ceja.

―¿quieres probar?― le retó Ash.

Decidieron entonces jugar a las vencidas recostándose en el suelo.

―vamos a ver si no te pillo viéndome otra vez mi escote― le dijo Jane divertida

―no voy a caer con tus trucos―Dijo Ash preparandoce

Se agarraron con sus manos derechas teniendo los codos en el suelo y pikachu era el que dio la señal. Los empezaron a forcejear. Ella realmente era fuerte, pero Ash a duras penas se esforzaba ¿Qué esperaban de alguien que levantaba fácilmente pokemon de peso considerable y que con ese mismo brazo soportó el peso de él, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James y Meowth cuando casi caían de un precipicio?

"oh sí. Ahora si podría ganarle a James a golpes" pensaba Ash recordando esa humillación cuando ese criminal lo venció con un golpe de su dedo.

Dejó un momento a Jane haciendo fuerza solo por el placer de hacerlo.

―¡ah! Ya estuvo bueno― dijo ella y se soltó su agarre. Giró para quedar boca arriba.

―si fuera un combate mano a mano yo ganaría fácilmente―Dijo ella y Ash solo miro a otro lado

―no peleo con mujeres― dijo Ash recostándose.

―solo mandas a tus pokemon a que las ataquen―Respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona

―solo si se lo merecen―

Jane bufó. Ash sentía una sensación de triunfo dentro de su pecho. El marcador iba 1 a 1.

Luego de aquella conversación ambos fueron hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak ya que Ash quería que viera sus Pokemon no sabe el porque pero quería mostrarcelos , Cuando llego al Laboratorio ambos fueron mas adentro de la reserva y Jane pudo apreciar la gran Cantidad de Pokemon que tenia Ash en ese Momento.

―Vaya…―Jane observo todos los Pokemon de Ash pero no se espero que los Pokemon de Sinnoh al verla se lanzaran para atacarla

―Alto!―Grito Ash y todos se detuvieron al escucharlo

―Amigos ella es Jane si se que es la cazadora J pero ya ah Cambiado ―Dijo Ash y todos asintieron y solo se alejaron lento

Ella solo se limito a Pasear y ver los Pokemon de Ash en si algunos se veian realmente fuertes pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver que los Pokemon del Joven trataban a Ash no como su dueño o Amo si no como Su amigo cosa que en verdad le sorprendió , le dio Mas repulsión su antiguo Trabajo y cuando llegaba a un Acuerdo Monetario de pokemones que miraban tristes a sus Antiguos Dueños cuando estos se iban contentos con el dinero.

―Mira este es Charizard―Ash estaba Parado junto a Charizard quien al Presentarse quemo la cara de su entrenador con Cariño

―Es normal que Haga eso?―Pregunto Jane a lo que Ash solo rio un poco

―Si lo es ―Dijo el limpiándose lo negro la cara

―Oye Ash …crees que sería Posible que pueda volar en Charizard?―Pregunto ella y Ash asintio

Luego de decirle a Charizard este accedió y Jane se subió se sujeto fuerte hasta que este en el Aire una ves Arriba Charizard solo volaba lento para que no cayera

―Vamos se que eres mejor que esto muéstrame tu velocidad ―Dijo Jane y Charizard acelero su velocidad haciendo gran cantidad de Piruetas

Cuando Charizard giro Jane se dejo caer para hacer varias volteretas y Charizard paso justo cuando ella cayo quedando ella en su Espalda , aquello termino sorprendiendo a Ash por aquella acrobacia Cuando bajaron del cielo Ash solo la miraba y ella sonreía triunfante.

―no me esperaba esas Piruetas ―Dijo Ash mirándola

―De niña era muy habilidosa para las acrobacias aéreas las practicaba con mi Salamance porque crees que podía mantenerme en pie sobre el cuando los perseguía? ―Dijo Ella mientras Ash iba a decir algo pero se cayo

Cuando llegaron al Estanque observaron a Buizel nadando un Poco este los Saludo y fue hacia ellos ,Ash le acaricio la cabeza este solo Sonrió al sentir las carisias de su entrenador

―Si no te molesta me Dare un pequeño Chapuson ―Diciendo eso Jane se quito la Blusa manga larga que traia era de color verde agua y el pantalón largo negro quedando en un conjunto deportivo color Negro y de un Salto se lanzo al agua empapando no solo a Ash si no también a Buizel

El tipo Agua salto al estanque Jane al verlo solo sonrio de forma competitiva y ambos comenzaron a nadar rápidamente cosa que le sorprendió a Buizel fue ver que Jane aunque venia perdiendo venia muy cerca de el para ser una Humana luego de terminar aquella carrera ambos volvieron a la Orilla para ese entonces Ash había traído una Toalla pero cuando se la iba a dar noto que el sosten deportivo se transparento un poco viendo algo que lo dejo en Shock Jane al notar eso se cubrió rápido con la toalla y miro a Ash con un semblante serio

―Luego dices que pervertido no eres vaya que también eres Mentiroso disfrutaste el espectáculo?―Pregunto ella roja y un poco enojada

Cuando se le paso el enojo ahora ella se estaba despidiendo de Ash ya que debía hacer otras cosas en su casa , así que ambos se encontraban en la puerta de la Casa de Jane charlando

―La verdad…me divertí mucho Hoy gracias por entender que cambie Ash ―Dijo Jane tranquila

―te soy sincero al principio pense que mentias pero luego de Hoy pude ver que decias la verdad ―Dijo el sonriendo

―Gracias por todo ―Diciendo eso ella le da un beso en la Mejilla y luego va hacia la casa dejando al joven hay parado en shock con un ligero sonrojo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Pasaron alrededor de 5 meses desde aquello entre Ash y Jane ambos habían tenido una buena relación de amistad desde lo ocurrido hace ya tiempo incluso a Delia le agradaba ver que Ash y Jane se llavaran bien que incluso comenzó a pensar que Había algo entre ellos.

Jane solo se encontraba en el Jardin de su Casa disfrutando de la brisa de esa Tarde de verano junto a Espeon , Gliscor y su recientemente evolucionado Garchomp los cuatro solo disfrutaban de la Brisa de esa Tarde , Jane estaba reacomodando sus Ideas sobre su vida el ultimo Año que ah decir verdad le agradaba mucho como cambio su vida para bien y tratar de Dejar su pasado atrás pero habia algo de que aun no se quitaba de la Espalda que era el secreto de su pasado, el Origen de la Cazadora J.

Ella se levanto para ir a buscar a Ash como era su costumbre estaría con sus Pokemon cosa que era Verdad al Llegar con el Profesor Oak el le indico que se encontraba junto a sus Pokemon entrenando para su Proximo viaje , ella al laboratorio y se fue hacia la Reserva donde lo encontró junto a Greninja y Sceptille este primero aun practicaba un Ataque inventado por Ash

―Bien Greninja intentémoslo una ves Usa Shuriken de Hielo ―Dijo Ash y Greninja Salto lanzando una Shuriken pero primero la congelo con Rayo hielo pero en lo que la cargaba Sceptille lo bajo con Balas semilla

―Usa ventisca lo congelaría más rápido además de también Dañar al Rival ―Dijo Jane llegando Ash se giro al verla , cuando los pokemon la vieron sabían que debían irse

―Oh Jane hola ¿Qué necesitas?―Pregunto Ash con una Sonrisa

―Recuerdas que querías saber el porqué surgió la Cazadora J? , pues te lo Dire ―Dijo Jane y a Ash se le borro la sonrisa de su Rostro

Ash y Jane tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaban solos, ni sus pokemon se encontraban cerca. Jane finalmente decidió contarle la verdad a Ash.  
―Ash escucha…hace años yo empecé mi viaje como toda entrenadora y como muchos tuve un grupo de viaje―Dijo Jane y Ash escuchó atentamente.

―mis compañeras fueron Cynthia y Diantha―Dijo ella y Ash solo quedo en Shock

―¿Cynthia y Diantha?― preguntó Ash y Jane solo achico la cabeza sabiendo lo que venia

― ¡¿las mismas Cynthia y Diantha campeonas regionales?!―Jane asintió.

―Viajamos por mucho tiempo juntas tanto como compañeras como rivales. Así fue hasta que un día fuimos nominadas para ser estudiantes de un curso muy especializado en combate pokemon. Los entrenadores nominados debían pasar una serie de pruebas, tanto teóricas como prácticas. Nosotras tres pasamos casi todas las rondas y en la última…― Jane tomó aire

―ellas me sabotearon―La expresión de Jane se torno Seria

―¡¿Qué?!― exclamó Ash y Jane volvió a asentir.

―ellas me vieron como una amenaza. A mis espaldas le dieron unas bayas a mis pokemon que tenían una medicina relajante. Como resultado no pudieron ni usar la mitad de su fuerza en los combates finales. Perdí y fui descalificada. Caí en cuenta de lo que habían hecho y me lo restregaron en la cara. Me dijeron que nada más me usaron. Estaba tan furiosa. No me quedé sin hacer nada obviamente y las reporté con los organizadores ¡¿sabes lo que me dijeron?! Me dijeron que un entrenador debe cuidar a sus pokemon para que no ocurra ese tipo de cosas.  
―Jane apretaba los Dientes de solo recordar eso , Ash estaba mudo por el shock de esa revelación. No podía creer que las campeonas tan gentiles que conocía habían sido capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad

―me sentí devastada―siguió Jane

―Dejé de viajar un tiempo y luego vi la noticia de ambas coronándose como campeonas sueño que las tres Teniamos ademas de robarme ambos títulos ellas solo querían llegar máximo a Elite4 sus técnicas de entrenadoras esos días daban lastima las entrene con mis conocimiento pero eso fue un Golpe muy bajo luego de eso Definitivamente perdí la fe en los entrenadores y en el sistema que los sostenía ¡maldita sea!―Jane desvió la mirada y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. No pudo contener sus lágrimas.

Ash conmovido la rodeó con los brazos. Ella se resistió al principio pero terminó por ceder. Como pudo se acurrucó en su pecho. Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que ella decidió hablar de nuevo.  
―luego de todo eso…conocí a un cazador de pokemon. Él fue quien me guio en el mundo del crimen…. Los años pasaron y terminé siendo la sucesora de su negocio…así fue como la cazadora J nació―Ash meditó esas palabras. Era demasiada información para asimilar.

―Así que esa es la Razon…jamás podria imaginarme que Diantha y Cynthia hubieran Echo algo así no parecen las que yo Conocí ―Dijo Ash y Jane se levanto

―La gente Guarda secretos , pasados dolorosos o oscuros Ash no puedes esperar que todos sean santos desde nacimiento aunque creo que tu eres la Excepción a esa regla , bueno yo me voy ya debo ayudar a tu Madre en su restaurante te veo en unas horas , antes hasme un favor podrías darle de comer a Garchomp,espeon y Gliscor luego llévamelos esta noche quiero entrenar con ellos ―Dijo Jane y Ash Asintió

Cuando Jane volvia a su Casa ya que esa tarde no trabajaría debido a que estaban cambiando el cableado eléctrico del Lugar solo se dio con Ash quien terminaba de Alimentar a Espeon , Garchomp y Gliscor ella solo entro para darle las Gracias , cuando iba a darle algo de beber escucharon al Profesor Oak llamarlo desde Lo lejos el se Acerco junto a Jane para ver que quería el profesor

―¿Qué necesita Profesor?―Pregunto Ash el tenia tres Pokebolas en Manos y se las extendió a Ash

―El profesor Rowan me envio estas Pokebolas diciendo que los pokemon de Adentro son muy agrecivos y desobedientes con sus entrenadores incluso con los que tienen gran experiencia o cariño a los Pokemon así que ellos se lo entregaron diciendo que si lograba hacer que se amansaran los conservara , Rowan no pudo y me los mando a mi pero creo que a ti te vendrían mejor ya que en si puedes amansar hasta legendarios si lo logras quédatelos ―Dijo el Profesor Oak y dejo a Ash solo para que viera los Pokemon

―vaya no sabia que tenias ese Don Ash ―Dijo Jane divertida al imaginarse a Ash con un traje de domador con todo y latigo y un ridículo bigote

―pues veamos que Pokemones son ―Ash lanzo las tres Pokebolas al Aire haciendo que los residentes de ellas salieran

Jane al ver a los Pokemon que Salieron no tardo ni medio segundo en identificarlos a ellos esos Rasgos para ella eran inconfundible lentamente estiro la Mano hacia los tres Pokemon

―Drapion…Salamance…Ariados…¿son ustedes?―Pregunto Jane al ver a los Pokemon quienes le rugian a Ash pero al escuchar la voz de su entrenadora dejaron de Atacar

―¡Son ustedes!―Grito ella como si fuera niña Pequeña llorando corrio hacia ellos los Pokemon hicieron lo mismo al estar Cerca Jane solo los abrazo a los tres sin dejar de Llorar

―Pe..pensé que lo había perdido…―Dijo ella llorando sin soltarlo sus Pokemon tampoco querían dejarla

Ash solo observaba esa Escena sonriendo al ver a Jane llorar pero de Felicidad al recuperar a sus Antiguos Pokemon el solo se acerco a ella pero los Pokemon de Jane le gruñeron al verlo

―Calma , ahora no es nuestro Enemigo ―Dijo Jane y los pokemon se Calmaron ella tomo las tres Pokebolas de ellos y las guardo en sus Bolsillos Ash sabia que no tenia excusa para quedárselos le pertenecían a su Amiga y así seria.

Ya era Hora de Dormir para ella hoy fue un Gran dia ademas de recuperar a sus Amigos de la Infancia quienes se llevaron bien con los nuevos mas Garchomp y Salamance para ella le fue raro ver lo Cariñoso que se veian al parecer Garchomp era hembra porque Salamance siempre fue Macho .

En el Sueño de Jane ella se encontraba parada con el traje de Cazadora pero de un Color diferente era Blanco Puro y no llevaba los Lentes del otro lado estaba J con el traje como siempre y Junto a ella Salamance , Drapion y Ariados . Jane solo mantenía una mirada seria hacia su pasado

―¿Así que me enfrentaras?veo que quieres sucumbir a mi como un guerrero , bien puedo aceptar eso , acábenla ―Dijo J y sus pokemon se lanzaron hacia ella pero los otros salieron de la Nada logrando derrotar a sus antiguos pokemon

―¡¿Pero como?!―Pregunto J al ver eso cuando vio a Salamance , Drapion y Ariados levantarse estos le miraron seriamente como retándola

―mejor desparece¡Ataquen!―Ordeno Jane pero J solo rio cuando recibió los ataques la cortina de Humo se fue donde Diantha y Cynthia la protegían ella solo desapareció en una risa mientras Jane se giro

―Aun quedan dos demonios a vencer si quiero que se vaya …―Dijo ella mientras acarisiaba la cabeza de Salamance

Al dia Siguiente

Ash estaba en su casa llamando por Telefono a dos personas que nunca se imagino llamar

―Si necesito que vengas es Importante podria ser Hoy oh mañana? , bien será Hoy en la tarde , gracias Cynthia ―Dijo Ash colgando y llamando otra ves

―¿Diantha?,¿ Sigues aun aquí en Kanto?que bien mira necesito que vengas es algo muy importante podras en la tarde? Genial entoces te vere esta tarde ―Dijo Ash colgando el teléfono


End file.
